Love Is A Funny Feeling
by Precioushearts99
Summary: 'That isn't even what my problem is. The problem, is just this tiny little thing. He's going out with someone. That someone, happens to be the one and only Kikyo Hiromi. Nice, right?  And Inuyasha is still sending me mixed signals. WHAT THE HECK DO I DO'
1. Fuck My Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**I've decided to finish off Give Me A Break at where it is.**

**I think its good enough.**

**PLUS I didnt get a good enough response to continue the next few chapters.**

**So anyway, here's a new story.**

**Chapter 1 of **_**Love Is A Funny Feeling.**_

_**Fuck My Life.**_

I sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time today. I really really really hate Mondays. They're like mood killers for the entire weekend. Here I am stuck in my least favorite class, day dreaming Not only that, but my life at school? Yeah. Not the best thing in the entire world.

I do have good pointers for school too. I have a best friend, I have all round a large number of friends within my own grade as well as seniors, I'm not a bad kid and that goes for grades as well as behaviour and I'm not too bad looking either.

Now let me tell you why it sucks. There are _two_ reasons for that:

Number one, Kikyo Hiromi.

According to everyone, she is completely innocent, no wait scratch that, the most angelic girl you will ever meet. Always ever so kind to everyone, always generous and giving to anyone and one of the most beautiful girls you will ever lay eyes on.

Oh boy is everyone so wrong. So, so, SO wrong. Kikyo is actually the sneakiest bitch you will ever meet. I'm one of the only few people who know the real her. She is a lying, evil, conniving, sneaky, slutty and the bitchiest little skank whore ever. Yep, thats Kikyo alright, in a completely summarized and censored version. Not only is she the sneakiest whore of Shikon High, she was also my best friend. Not the one I mentioned before, thats Sango Taijiya, but more about her later.

Because Kikyo's so beautiful and sweet, she could have any guy at her feet in a second, whether she was doing it intentionally or unintentionally, it didn't matter. But she could do it just by snapping her fingers. She managed to do that with my very first boyfriend too, and I've hated her ever since. She was fake, like complete barbie-doll fake, and only a tiny fraction of the school knew that.

I still talk to her, because I'm not an evil spawn of Satan like she is. And also because its not like me to shut myself up in front of people. I tend to blabber. And ramble. A lot. Like now.

Maybe I'll tell you guys later on about what happened between us sometime later. Right now, I'm going to tell you reason number two for hating school:

Inuyasha Takahashi.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him like I hate Kikyo. In fact its quite the opposite. I really really like him.

Inuyasha is the sexiest senior in school, and also one of my friends. So I'm not one of those girls with hidden crushes who are too shy to even say 'hi'. I talk to him when I want, I joke around with him when I want, I can even HUG him when I want, and no one can say anything about it. Because Inuyasha's been like a protective... I won't say brother because thats just... ew. okay no. Lets just say he's always been protective of me because he knew my brother Souta, who passed out of school recently. So its like that, you see? He'll fuck anyone up who messes with me. I feel so loved.

Here's the problem. Inuyasha is a sweet guy and all, but he's a player. He's horny like every other guy, and I don't blame him for that. What I do blame him for though, is sending me mixed signals. His signals are verbal as well as... physical. And damn, does he turn me on. Like _fuck_, I want him. I know now he doesn't look at me like a sister like he used to when I was a freshman and he was a junior. I really try not to think about him, but I can't help it now. Everytime I see him, I want him to hug me or use a pick up line or something on me. Even if he doesn't do any of those and just says 'hi', I don't mind. Sometimes he randomly asks me if I wanna make out with him, just to bug me. God knows how many times I've wanted to say yes, but I couldn't, because I'm not easy.

And besides. That isn't even what my problem is. The problem, is just this _tiny_ little thing.

He's going out with someone.

That someone, happens to be the one and only Kikyo fucking-barbie-dolled Hiromi.

Nice, right?

And Inuyasha is still sending me mixed signals. While dating that skank. You don't even know the worst part of it all:

I helped him ask her out.

DON'T SHOOT ME, ALRIGHT? I want to do that myself. Its just... he said he liked her a lot and he asked me for my help because I was mostly in the same classes as she was. He sounded so cute on the phone I just Had to help him. And he was so happy with me when she said yes to him. I wanted to see him happy. I guess thats why I did it. So I somehow convinced her and now here they are. A happy couple of 6 months.

So yeah. I told you the basic summary of my shitty excuse for a life.

Currently, I'm staring blankly outside the window of my classroom, ignoring everything the teacher is yelling out, why IS he yelling anyway? and telling you guys the epic failures I go through everyday.

You know what else? I-

**SLAM**

I jerked out of my thoughts when I saw a hand spread out flat infront of me. I followed up the hand, up to the arm and to the raging red face of my math teacher.

"Kagome Higurashi. I swear if you continue to space out into one of your fantasy lands, I'll have you thrown out of my class permanently! Is that understood?" He growled out loudly, making me flinch.

"Perfectly, sir." I whispered.

He lifted his hand off the table and stomped back to the chalk board. I let out a breath of air and slumped back in my seat, now fearing to look out the window.

You see the kinds of things I get into?

Fuck My Life.

**A/N: HIIIII OKAY SO. Let me know what you thought about this one chapter, and I'll post up the next ones for suuuree.**

**Okay people, I didnt get a good response for Give Me A Break, so I discontinued, if I get the same response, I'll delete this one. Because whats the point of me writing, if you guys dont tell me what you think?**

**Hope I didnt sound rude. Love you guys :)**


	2. Boys Are Not Fair

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**hey hey hey!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :)**

**I FEEL SO APPRECIATED.**

**THANK YOUUUU.**

**P.S. You MIGHT NOT LIKE THIS ONE. It is long, and not very to the point. I'M SORRY. :(**

**Chapter 2 of **_**Love Is A Funny Feeling.**_

_**Boys Are Not Fair.**_

I was walking down the hall to get to my locker for my English books. I was looking down at my shoes the entire time I walked. I knew the place all too well to get lost or fall over on something unexpectedly. Oh how I detest these shoes. Damn the people who created this uniform! The shirt and skirt are fine and all, but the shoes? Can you spell 'Disaster'?

There were still a few minutes before the next class officially started, so there were a bunch of people out in the corridor. Hence the easiness of walking without crashing into people. I'm not superwoman, you know. I can't just see and not see who's going to come in front of me. I mean I'm not much of a klutz but things do tend to happen, so even if something happens right now I'd be able to see the person's feet or something and then I'd be able to- OOMPH.

There goes that plan. I crashed face forward into a chest. Someone's hand supported the small of my back before I fell backwards. I looked up to see the face of someone completely unexpected.

But you guys probably expected it.

Yeah.

It was Inuyasha.

He was smirking at me, my most favorite look of his, and said one simple sentence. "Hey, sexy."

Simple, yet powerful. And oh so arousing.

"Maybe looking up while walking might help not running into people, don't you think?" He slid his hand towards my side to give me a small squeeze. Ah, one of Inuyasha's hugs: The sideways hug. Not one of my favorites, but its something. And I love it.

I smiled apologetically before thanking him. He let go of my waist and gave me a wink as a goodbye and continued in the opposite direction I was going.

I stared off at him as he went, half jogging to his next class. You see the things he does? Someone as sexy as him should _not_ just go around teasing people. Maybe he doesn't mean to tease me, and he just does that because we're slightly close.

But how many times has he called me 'sexy' before? Lets see.. Yeah, never before. Why the fuck does he have a girlfriend again?

Oh Haha. My fault.

Might as well get a move on with this. I walked the rest of the way looking up and got my stuff from my locker that was only a few feet away from where I was before.

So far today's been an eventful day.

Maybe something good will happen today?

Like getting awesome food in the cafeteria? or getting disgusting food dumped on someone?

...

Like Inuyasha dumping Kikyo today?

On second thought..

I'm not that lucky.

The good thing about English is that I'm with Sango here. Remember I was supposed to tell you about her in Math class? Well I'll tell you now, because Ms. Akatsuki's told us to read on our own. Pshh, as if she thinks anyone's reading.

So Sango, is one badass chick. She's been trained in martial arts as a child and no one, literally _no one_ messes with her. She's like a female Inuyasha. Just that I don't like her that way. I don't lust after Sango. She's my best friend for crying out loud. Like I'd ever think of doing Sango.

...

I will pretend that thought never came into my head.

Anywayyy. She's been best friend since 8th grade, and we've been inseparable since. Now just because she's really strong, you'd think she's a large squarely built woman who's about 7 feet tall. 

Yeah no.

Sango is 5' 7 with a slim and curvy figure, with really pretty hair. (Stop thinking I really do like her, okay? Because I don't. I'm just telling you how pretty she is. And how she's not a big fat ugly monster.)

You know how I have issues? She doesn't. It might seem like 'whoa what the fuck?' when I tell you, but in reality, she's got it good. She's going out with one of our seniors, Miroku , but Complete pervert. Goes around touching every girl's ass. Funny in the beginning, pissing off as hell later on. Not to mention deadly for him if he messes around, especially when Sango comes to kick his ass the moment she gets to know. So yes, he is or as he puts it 'was a player'. The only difference between him and Inuyasha is, is that Inuyasha doesn't grope strangers. He will playfully touch a girl who he knows, but not the way Miroku does. All sexually and intimately and stuff. Sick, sick man, he is.

And yes, that means that Inuyasha has groped me once. I won't say I didn't enjoy it. I'll just say I didn't enjoy the fact he didn't continue. Fine, call me a twisted girl, but hey. When you lust after someone, you can't help but feel that way.

I told Sango about the incident in the hall. She thinks that Inuyasha's not good for me and that I could do so much better than him. Would it be so bad if I didn't want anyone else but him? I've tried, believe me, I have, to stop liking him. I forced myself to like this guy Hojo from my advanced History class. He's cute, he plays guitar and he's really nice. A little too nice. Like corny yucky chivalrous type of nice.

Not only that, but how can I focus on him, when Inuyasha's in the same class? Yeah, I have the senior level History. And so, Inuyasha managed to pop into the same class too. YAY for me! Not so Yay for Hojo.

All of a sudden, I feel a pencil jabbing me in my side. Sango's staring at me with her head cocked to the side and an amused smile on her face. She knows me well enough to tell what my facial expressions indicate. When I'm completely and absolutely blank, I am definitely day dreaming. When my eyebrow twitches, I'm getting pissed. When you see a small vein pop up on my forehead, I'm angry as shit. And right now? I'm definitely day dreaming. But you already knew that.

She gave me a look that said 'You're never gonna change.' I just shook my head at her and shrugged her off.

Which is true though. Day dreaming is my absolute favorite past time, and I'm never gonna stop it.

After a few more sessions of spacing out, which f.y.i. means after a few more classes, we finally had our lunch break. One little moment of freedom, but I guess its enough. I just really like the lunch breaks.I mean its nice to just sit and eat with your friends in the middle of the day when all you've been doing is studying all day. Taking a break from all the mind games, you know?

...

Okay enough of the bull shit. The Real reason why I love lunch break is that Inuyasha will _always_ find me somewhere and make it a point to talk to me.

I'm not obsessive, by the way. If you've loved a person who you're not sure about whether they love you back, then this is exactly how you would respond too. So stop rolling your eyes at me.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, lunch breaks with Inuyasha. Sometimes he spends time with Sango, Miroku and I when he sees us all together and the other times he's somewhere making out with Kikyo. What a good feeling that is.

Meh, whatever. Right now he's her boyfriend. He has every right to make out with her. Doesn't bother me. At. All.

So. Here I am standing in the lunch line, waiting to be served some mysterious glop for the day.

"Hey Kagome, will you help me sue these people for making us eat shit?" Sango asked me as she got her first helping of supposed meat pie. I stared at her tray disgustedly.

"Fuck yes. The moment we're out of school, we screw these bastards up." I nodded in determination. I looked at the lunch lady who was holding her serving spoon up near my tray, an annoyed expression plastered all over her face.

I feigned sweetness in the smile I gave her. "No, thank you. I'll just have some milk today."

The woman scoffed and dumped the shit on my plate anyway.

I dropped my jaw open, what the hell? I just fucking said no, didn't I? Well fuck you too, bitch, I'm not eating this crap you call 'food'.

I wish I said that to her, but I simply turned around and moved to our typical table. Sango grabbed two cartons of milk, one for her and one for me and followed behind me. Of course not before glaring at the woman. I moved around the various groups of the school, only pausing near one of the tables to empty my tray in the trash can.

When the both of us got to our table, I heard familiar voices. It was Kikyo and Inuyasha. I turned my head just to be sure, and met with his eyes as I did so. His gorgeous violet eyes didn't look as happy and playful as they normally did. This time they looked more serious and angry. I looked away as quickly as I saw him and sat down, pretending I didn't see him at all. I hate it when things like that happen, because when he stares at me, he just doesn't _stop._ I find it creepy only because he's dating Kikyo. Its even creepier when he's staring at me with angry eyes.

I suddenly realized I may have looked weird jerking down into my seat because now, Sango's looking at me like I've lost a leg or something.

Sango raised an eyebrow at me but sat down with me anyway without saying anything. Thank God for that.

"You know Kagome, there's this guy I met the other day at the park. He's a junior from Seika high. Extremely cute, and lives near by apparently. He just shifted in the neighborhood and I think he's somewhere on your..- Oh hi Miroku!" Sango said with a different tone.

I snapped out of my daze when I heard Sango's outburst. I looked up and turned my head to see Sango's boyfriend walking up to our table. I gave a small wave and a smile to him as he came up to us.

"Hello ladies" He said and bent down to peck Sango's cheek as a special greeting to her.

She smiled cutely at him as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing edible today, huh?" Miroku asked us before leaning back in his chair to try and glance at the food.

"Its the supposed meat loaf again. I wouldn't bother at all. Now where have you been all day, hm? I didn't see you anywhere out in the halls..-" Sango started talking all lovey-dovey with him, so I just muted her out. They're quite corny when they talk like that. Yeuchh.

It takes me a bit of time to get deep into a daydream. I need to think about one particular thing and then think non stop about it. But what should I think about now? _Not Inuyasha. Not Inuyasha. NOT Inuyasha. ANYTHING BUT INUYASHA._

I was still thinking when suddenly the chair beside mine was jerked out and Inuyasha dropped himself into it. Well now. I'm not thinking about him, am I?

"What the fuck is wrong with women? Why can't they just make up their minds?" Inuyasha barked out.

Sango and I glared at him hard. Just because I like him, doesn't mean he can bitch about women.

He waved us off. "I didn't mean you guys. I meant Kikyo." He placed his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples slowly.

The two of us softened our gazes and Sango let me begin the conversation with a nod. She continued talking to Miroku after that.

"What happened with her?" I asked gently.

"Nothing.. Its just everytime I ask her to sit with us during lunch, she says she wants to spend time with her friends and she walks away from me just like that."

"What's so wrong with that? She wants to be with her friends, she can't do that?" I raised my eyebrows. Would he do that to me too if I started dating him? I mean, I'd like to be with people other than him too.

He shook his head. "You don't get it. Its not like she hangs out with just Yura or Kaede at this time. She also hangs out with Kouga, Hiten and Bankotsu. How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel?"

"So what if she's with those- Oh wait. Nevermind. What exactly did she say to you?" Now see. Hiten, Bankotsu and Kouga are all Kikyo's ex boyfriends. They're all apparently best friends with eachother. But Inuyasha finds something wrong with each of them.

"Fuck it, Kagome. All she wants is to go and screw her old boyfriends even though she knows I could be a much better fuck." He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled a bit. "I did warn you about her though when I set you guys up. About what kind of person she really is, so this shouldn't piss you off like that, you know? Try talking to her about it, okay?"

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged, his long silky black hair falling over his shoulders. Suddenly his face perked up. He moved his hand on my waist and began tracing circles on my side. "Say Kagome..Since Kikyo's not here right now.. Wanna go to my car for a while and get a little comfortable? Like clothes off, lying in the backseat and doing completely mature? I can assure you it would be tons of fun!"

I felt my cheeks burning at his words and smacked him across the head. "Pervert, you have a Girlfriend. " I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh come on, Kagome, you're no fun." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened into huge saucers and I felt myself redden again. Sango and Miroku seemed to be in a similar state of mind. Had he just kissed my cheek?

He laughed at my expression and stood up. "Hey Miroku, think you could spare sometime and come with me to the gym? I wanna set some of the stuff up before kids come in."

"Yeah sure. You've got some talkin' to do anyway." He said slowly. He pushed his chair back and followed him, waving to us both.

I think I just died.

I'm frozen in my seat.

I don't want to move.

But I might have to because the bell's about to ring.

"Kagome...Are you alive?" Sango asked me carefully.

"...I'm.. not..sure. Did that really just happen?"

"I think it did. What do you think it means?"

She stood me up from my chair and linked arms with mine and began walking me to my next class.

"You have no idea how much I'm thinking right now. I'm not looking in to it too much, am I?"

"Maybe..But then still. He has a girlfriend, and any guy who has one knows their limits. Even Inuyasha."

I groaned and leaned on her shoulder.

"He's not _fair!_" I whined out.

She smiled sympathetically at me. She may not approve of him, but she does care for me. I love her so much. "Boys are not fair in general. Thats why we gotta beat them up until they're at out feet, right?"

I giggled slightly "Yeah right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Choose an option:**

**Was this chapter a/an:**

**A) Long chapter?**

**B) Boring chapter?**

**C) Annoying chapter?**

**D) Chapter that dragged on?**

**E) Good chapter?**

**F) Chapter that needs tons of revision?**

**G) None of the above**

**H) Give me Your own opinion.**

**Sigh.**

**I can do better. I know. I just need something to thicken the plot.**

**Bear with me please.**

**I love you all.**


	3. I Am One Messed Up Kid

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**I HAVE A TENDENCY TO UPDATE LATE, IM SORRY :P**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR YOUR RESPONSES.**

**I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM! :D**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO,**

**CHAPTER THREE!**

**I Am One Messed Up Kid.**

I still get jumpy when I think about Inuyasha's kiss. Just to confirm for my sake as well as yours, it was only a peck on the cheek. And nothing else. I may sound extremely cliché right now, but I tell you nothing but the truth. I swear I felt my cheek tingle like crazy when he kissed me. I guess it was the unexpectedness of it all that added to it.

But WHY does he have to confuse me like that? Does he enjoy fucking around with my mind? I'm not going to be totally cliché and say my heart, even though that is true.

I'm sitting in my History class right now, and for once, I don't think I'm going to be out of it throughout the class. Since I like the subject so much, I was upgraded to 12th grade History, and I get full access to staring at Inuyasha.

...Which is exactly what I'm _not_ going to do today. Because I just said I'm not going to space out. I will concentrate on the subject like a good student should. We're doing my favorite topic today: Feudal Japan. So concentrating shouldn't be tough.

I was a little early so only a handful of students were there in class. I sat around the back area of the classroom with my books on my table and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. When one gets bored, there are numerous amounts of things you can do to entertain oneself.

I have a huge list in fact, you can guess the very first one. Quite obvious, because you all think I'm obsessed.

Which I'm not.

I swear.

So number one on what-to-do-when-you-have-limited-things-to-do list for me is: Fantasize about Inuyasha. A million points to all of you for getting that right.

The second thing is-

Fuck.

No, no, you sick people.

Inuyasha walked in just now, which is why I said fuck. I don't fuck when I'm bored.

Because I have never fucked before.

I don't think you needed to know that I haven't fucked before.

...I don't like the way that sounds. Makes me sound so crude. Meh.

Inuyasha looks extremely hot today. Not that he doesn't every other day, just today... Wow. His hair looked really soft and shiny, probably a new shampoo. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a red muscle t-shirt with black vans. I bet he even smells super sexy today too.

Like yesterday, I pretended not to notice him, but watched him out of the corner of my eye to see where he was going to sit. He came closer and closer to where I sat and just when I thought he was going to sit next to Hakkaku, he sat down next to me. Fifty trillion points to me!

My heart's beating a little fast right now. Juust a little bit.

"You're not thinking of giving me a strip tease right now, are you?" He said to me, his aroma setting around him. Oh yeah. Super sexy smell. He smelled like axe deoderant. The sexiest deoderant known to man. What was the deal with his question though?

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you've been playing around with your shirt the same way since I came in here. You must be thinking, 'should I take it off, or should I not?'. Not very easy to hide your thoughts behind the desk, is it, Kagome?" He smirked at me.

THAT is my favorite smile of his. THAT is the sexiest smile he ever gives. And he just gave it to ME... But only because he thinks I want to strip for him.

Oh well. Sometimes he cracks really stupid jokes.

I looked down at my hands that were twirled up in my shirt and instantly released them, smoothing down my shirt afterwards.

"Why is it you were watching behind the desk, anyway?" I tried countering his question.

"So does that mean you actually were going to give me a tease? You naughty girl." He sniggered at my expression.

How did I not see that coming?

"Shut up. I was not going to strip for you. If I supposedly was, then how would I know you were going to sit next to me? For all I know, a girl could have sat next to me!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How am I supposed to know you're not bisexual or a lesbian?" He raised an eyebrow at me, an amused glint in his eyes.

I smacked him across his arm. "You _know_ I'm not. I went out Kouga with once before, remember?"

I noticed the amusement from his face vanished the moment I said that name. He forcibly tried to soften his face as subtle as possible, but not subtle enough for me. "The guy's a jackass and you know that better than anyone. So he doesn't count."

"Of course I know that better than anyone. But still, a guy's a guy. Plus he's not gay." I concluded.

Inuyasha shook his head at me and looked straight ahead. "The guy's a douche." He mumbled softly, but loud enough for me to catch.

"He's become even creepier over time, if you ask me. I think its after he supposedly became best friends with Kikyo. Which is weird, because Kikyo isn't a creep." He said while shrugging.

I smiled bitterly at him and then looked the same direction he did. Kikyo..Isn't...A...Creep? There you have the joke of the day.

You all are wondering about Kouga, aren't you? I bet you are. Oh what do you know, I won myself another 78 trillion points.

Score: You guys- one million, Me- 128 trillion.

Hah.

Right, so Kouga Ookami is the guy I went out with. The same one that Kikyo went out with shortly after me, and the same one that is now best friends with her. I had this crush on him because he was good looking, funny and had his own form of charm. Back when I was a freshman, Kouga was a Sophmore, so you could imagine the excitement when he asked me out. Yes, he asked me out. I saw a few hints of him liking me, but thats it. Nothing serious. Obviously I accepted and we went out for a while.

It lasted no longer than three weeks.

Why, you ask? As Inuyasha stated before, the guy's a douche. Whenever he took me out on dates, he would always, _always_ want to make out afterwards. Nothing wrong in that of course, making out is fun. Very fun. Its just he kept trying to take everything to the next step. I wasn't ready because I was fourteen. Fourteen year olds do not think straight. They think everything is cool. Oh look, there goes the fourteen year old slut and she just had sex with someone. Now every girl in the entire ninth grade must sleep with someone or else they will be considered a freak! I was the super awesome, mature fourteen year old though. Never changed myself for things the other kids did.

No matter how many times I told Kouga that I didn't want to sleep with him so early, he would still try to take my clothes off. He at least had enough decency to stop when I told him to. Not enough decency to stop _trying_. I was going to break up with him, but then I was still thinking about giving him a few more chances. Then one night, I get a text on my phone. A very plain and simple break up message from dear Kouga. The bastard couldn't say a word to my face, and even in the message, couldn't tell me why he broke up with me. The very next day, I'm ready to pound his face to the ground. But then somehow I get to know that my best friend is going out with Him.

It was like a shot to my gut. I mean, excuse me? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND BEST FRIENDS DO **NOT** DO _THAT_ TO EACH OTHER.

She confronted me before I could with my readily tightened fist. She told me her explanation in a totally calm voice and I quote this part: "The reason I'm going out with him is because what he did to you was wrong. So completely wrong, that I'm gonna make him pay. I will go out with him for a while, make him fall in love with me, and then drop him. Like that. What do you think?"

I smiled hesitantly at her when she said that. I was _slightly_ touched by her motion, but... I'm sorry, but I did not fully buy that. Seeing as she was my best friend, you have that blind faith with them, you know? Yeah but for me? I had a bad feeling in my gut. And boy, when I have a bad feeling in my gut, I _know_ something's up.

So the so called break-up plan to be performed by Miss. I-never-do-anything-wrong, was of course, an epic fail.

She had a relationship with him for more than 6 months and fell head over fucking heels for him. Now, I was over Kouga the moment it ended for us. I was so not over what Kikyo did. She stopped talking to me as much as she used to and so did I. I mean, fuck you too, Kikyo. Fuck. You.

Then blah blah blah, someone cheated on the other and then it all ended in tears and blood.

Well just the tears.

I don't have full details, alright?

I just know someone ended it, most likely Kikyo, and then the two were later found out to be the best of friends after they patched up.

There you have it. I just wasted that much time to explain the whole situation between the three of us.

I phased back into real life and noticed the teacher still wasn't here. But more kids filled up the classroom. I looked at Inuyasha, whose face seemed to be supressing a lot of emotions. I nudged his shoulder with my fist and he looked at me the same way. Kinda like how he looked at the cafeteria the other day.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

He grimaced and handed me his cell phone, which was in his hands. I stared at him for a while before taking his phone and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Kikyo.

_"Hey, Inu.. Just wanted to tell you that I'll be hanging out with Kouga and the guys today too because its Bankotsu's birthday, and we're throwing him a surprise for lunch and dinner. Sorry, I can't sit with you again. See you later."_

"She's doing it again... I just don't know what to do with her. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with her." He growled out softly.

"Why _are_ you wasting your time with her? I've told you, I don't know how many times, that you could do so much better." I said, handing his phone back.

He took it and stared at the screen for a while. "I know.. But I don't think I want to. I really do like her. Then again, I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"Look.. Just try to work it out for a while. If there's no improvement, break up with her." And then ASK ME OUT. Ahem.

He smiled slightly. "You're so smart, you know that?"

Haha. Well, even though, he sounded so cute when he said that, it doesn't take a genius to come to my conclusion.

I just smiled widely at him and said "Of course I do, do you not know who you're talking to?"

He rolled his eyes and then chuckled at me . I couldn't help but stare at him after that. He's just... so gorgeous. I love his laugh.. and everything else about him.

Why do I keep encouraging him to stay with Kikyo?

Do I like him that much, that I'd let him be with someone else if it makes him happy?

...

I am one messed up kid, I tell you.

**AN: You all probably wanna shoot me.**

**Its a crappy chapter I know.**

**But its been a long time, and I haven't posted, so I thought I'd just give you something.**

**Okay so, I know you want more talking in the story, so I promise you, next chapter onwards, there WILL be more talking and less of Kagome's day dreams.**

**Please bear with me people.**

**Oh and this doesn't mean you can stop reviewing. Please do, I need to know your opinions :D**

**LIKE NOW PLEASE.**

**I love youu :)**


End file.
